Mission of the Four- Elemental Clans Book 1
by SnowflakeFoxy
Summary: Jayfeather and Yellowfang travel to SunClan and MoonClan, StarClan's sister Clans, to deliver a prophecy of four cats, one from each Clan. Jayfeather is forced to join Laurelpaw, Storm, Heronpaw, and Sunshade, the prophecied four, in solving a mystery that could ultimately save WillowClan, GaleClan, RainClan, and FlareClan.


_**Hey guys, this is Ash/Hydra/SnowFox/Starglory, this is my first fanfic. It's warriors, an AU, and I'm putting Jayfeather into it 'cause I LOVE LOVE LOVE Jay 3. So, yeah. Just read. This is prologue and Allegiances. In allegiances, -T- is tom, -S- is she cat, App. is apprentice, /xx\ is the father in queens, P means permanent queen, C is caring for but not their kit, D is deceased.**_

 _Prologue_

" _Come on, Yellowfang, choose the Fighter already!" Jayfeather grumbled impatiently. "I want to get back to StarClan. The MoonClan and SunClan cats are nice and all, but their Gathering times are weird. One at dusk and the next moon at dawn? That's just random. Plus every day we're gone is another day for Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to work themselves into a frenzy about what it's like here until I tell them."_

 _Yellowfang tipped her head toward him. Jayfeather could tell from the change in air and the slight sound. "You're homesick."_

" _Am not!" Jayfeather growled. "Just pick already!"_

 _Yellowfang turned to the SunClan warrior. "Brightfeather, the cats of FlareClan and GaleClan are powerful and persuasive warriors, are they not?"_

 _Brightfeather nodded. "FlareClan stands tallest in fighting, however."_

" _I want Sunshade of FlareClan to be the Fighter." Yellowfang's mew was firm, with no hint of doubt. "Silverspark of MoonClan, who is your choice for the Healer?"_

 _Jayfeather bristled inwardly at not being able to choose the Healer: The MoonClan tom wasn't even a medicine cat. What value did_ his _opinion have?_

" _Laurelpaw of WillowClan is a talented medicine cat, and will become even more so as the Healer. She already shows compassion toward all the Clans, not just her own."_

 _Yellowfang nodded. "Good. Now, Jayfeather, would you be so good as to find us a Seeker? Preferably of RainClan, of course."_

 _Jayfeather did so without complaint. The sooner he could finish, the sooner he'd be home. "I want…" He paused. A curious cat and a talented hunter. Those were the requirements for Seeker. All apprentices were curious, and many were wonderful hunters. He changed hunter to tracker mentally. "Heronpaw of RainClan."_

" _Heronpaw?!" Silverspark exclaimed. "He couldn't hunt if his life depended on it!"_

" _If my apprentice says Heronpaw is the Seeker, then that is how it is!" Yellowfang snapped at Silverspark. The tom stepped away, taken aback. Jayfeather was too grateful for Yellowfang's help to remind her that he wasn't her apprentice. "Now," Yellowfang continued in a scathing tone, "unless you're going to decide for Brightfeather who the Appealer is…"_

" _The Appealer is Storm of GaleClan," Brightfeather meowed, a bit tentative at first, then progressively getting more confident as she spoke._

" _You've got t-" Silverspark began, then stopped as he most likely received a withering glare from Yellowfang._

" _And why Storm?" Yellowfang asked._

" _She managed to convince Hawksun to let her into the Clan after he found her on the territory. Hawksun is not known for his mercy. If Storm has as smooth a tongue as we have heard, she is the perfect candidate for appealer."_

" _Good. Now, Jayfeather, please deliver the message to the four selected cats. You do remember the prophecy, do you not?"_

" _Fighter, Healer, Seeker, Appealer._

 _When they come together_

 _Like birds of a feather_

 _The accused shall be released_

 _The murderer deceased_

 _And the Clans will be at peace," Jayfeather recited._

" _Good. Now go." As Jayfeather padded away, Yellowfang whispered, so softly only he could hear, "And may StarClan be with you."_

 **Allegiances**

 **Clans of the Sun**

 **FlareClan**

 **Leader: Flamesun -T-**

 **Deputy: Redclaw -T- (App. Raypaw -S-)**

 **Med. Cat: Sparkspirit -S- (App. Amberpaw -S-)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Spottedflame -T- (App. Duskpaw -T-)**

 **Dawnfeather -S- (App. Gingerpaw -T-)**

 **Emberflight -S- (App. Lionpaw -T-)**

 **Lightstorm -T- (App. Smokepaw -S-)**

 **Sootpelt -T- (App. Blazepaw -S-)**

 **Firebrook -T-**

 **Ashpool -S-**

 **Tigerlight -T-**

 **Cinderblaze -S-**

 **Sunshade -T-**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Raypaw -S-**

 **Duskpaw -T-**

 **Gingerpaw -T-**

 **Lionpaw -T-**

 **Smokepaw -S-**

 **Blazepaw -S-**

 **Queens (-S-):**

 **Goldenheart ( E ) /Sootpelt\**

 **Coalcloud (Lightningkit, Honeykit) /Spottedflame\**

 **Rustpelt (Whitekit, Foxkit, Bluekit) /Lightstorm\**

 **Kits:**

 **Lightningkit -T- + Honeykit -S- /Coalcloud\/Spottedflame\**

 **Whitekit -T- + Foxkit -S- + Bluekit -T- /Rustpelt\/Lightstorm\**

 **Elders:**

 **Scarletfur -S-**

 **Ebonyflash -S-**

 **Aspenglow -T-**

 **GaleClan**

 **Leader: Hawksun -T- (App. Breezepaw -T-)**

 **Deputy: Starlingfall -S- (App. Cloudpaw -T-)**

 **Med. Cat: Swiftsoar -T-**

 **Warriors:**

 **Windstorm -T- (App. Larkpaw -S-)**

 **Swallowpelt -S- (App. Pigeonpaw -T-)**

 **Robinwing -T- (App. Mistpaw -S-)**

 **Birchcloud -T- (App. Nightpaw -S-)**

 **Frostbird -S-**

 **Flyshade -T-**

 **Iceclaw -T-**

 **Hailstreak -T-**

 **Storm -S-**

 **Harepounce -T-**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Breezepaw -T-**

 **Cloudpaw -T-**

 **Larkpaw -S-**

 **Pigeonpaw -T-**

 **Mistpaw -S-**

 **Nightpaw -S-**

 **Queens:**

 **Blizzardpool (Rabbitkit, Heatherkit) /Robinwing\**

 **Dawnhawk (Dovekit, Eaglekit, Shadowkit) /Birchcloud\**

 **Kits:**

 **Rabbitkit -T- + Heatherkit -S- /Blizzardpool\/Robinwing\**

 **Dovekit -S- + Eaglekit -T- + Shadowkit -S- /Dawnhawk\/Birchcloud\**

 **Elders:**

 **Quailflight -S-**

 **Clans of the Moon**

 **WillowClan**

 **Leader: Lilymoon -S- (App. Reedpaw -T-)**

 **Deputy: Doeshade -S-**

 **Med. Cat: Winterstripe -T- (App. Laurelpaw -S-)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Leopardfang -T- (App. Cherrypaw -S-)**

 **Acornfur -S- (App. Deerpaw -S-)**

 **Roseheart -S- (App. Ryepaw -T-)**

 **Pinewhisker -T- (App. Nettlepaw -T-)**

 **Woodfall -T-**

 **Leafshadow -S-**

 **Berryheart -S-**

 **Bramblestorm -T-**

 **Ferretclaw -T-**

 **Maplefern -S-**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Reedpaw -T-**

 **Cherrypaw -S-**

 **Deerpaw -S-**

 **Ryepaw -T-**

 **Nettlepaw -T-**

 **Queens:**

 **Cloverfall (E) /Pinewhisker\**

 **Hazeldawn (Sprucekit, Vinekit, Ivykit) /Woodfall\**

 **Leafshine P ( C Petalkit, Alderkit) /Thorn\**

 **Kits:**

 **Sprucekit -S- + Vinekit -T- + Ivykit -S- /Hazeldawn\/Woodfall\**

 **Petalkit -S- + Alderkit -T- /Fernwish D\/Thorn\**

 **Elders:**

 **(None)**

 **To anyone who read this far:**

 **Tell me which girl apprentice you want**

 **To chase after**

 **Sunshade. Also,**

 **Should I ship Storm with anyone?**

 **Sunshade with anyone?**

 **Storm with Sunshade?**

 **I'm already doing Heronpaw with Laurelpaw.**

 **Owch. That's gonna hurt for them.**

 **The Leafpool effect.**

 **Jayfeather's gonna hate this.**

 **~Ash/Hydra/SnowFox/Starglory**

 **RainClan**

 **Leader: Lakestar -S-**

 **Deputy: Rushspirit -T- (App. Bluepaw -T-)**

 **Med. Cat: Rippleheart -T-**

 **Warriors:**

 **Nightsplash -S- (App. Puddlepaw -T-)**

 **Creekfeather -T- (App. Dewpaw -S-)**

 **Specklepond -T- (App. Heronpaw -T-)**

 **Graypool -S- (App. Riverpaw -T-)**

 **Shellheart -T- (App. Minnowpaw -S-)**

 **Willowstream -S-**

 **Whitewater -T-**

 **Pebblesong -S-**

 **Beechfrost -T-**

 **Snowstorm -T-**

 **Mudfang -T-**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Bluepaw -T-**

 **Puddlepaw -T-**

 **Dewpaw -S-**

 **Heronpaw -T-**

 **Riverpaw -T-**

 **Minnowpaw -S-**

 **Queens:**

 **Mallowfrost (E) /Shellheart\**

 **Silverpool (Webkit, Juniperkit, Otterkit, Eelkit) /Whitewater\**

 **Kits:**

 **Webkit -T- + Juniperkit -S- + Otterkit -T- + Eelkit -T- /Silverpool\/Whitewater\**

 **Elders:**

 **Lotusflower -S-**

 _ **And those are the allegiances. Whew! That took SOOOOOO long. Well, the first chapter's prolly gonna be out soon, but till then, bye! :)**_

 _ **~Ash/Hydra/SnowFox/Starglory (WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY NAMES?)**_


End file.
